Predators of the Night A Dark Hunter Fanfic
by Stephanie Gautier
Summary: A favourite characters relative comes to town with 3 distinct problems. First of which are her family, secondly of which is where she is from and lastly her inability to commit to love.Will the hunters of the night be able to help our heroine? Will she be
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Predators of the Night. ( A Dark Hunter fic)

**Author:** Stephanie Gautier

**Summary:** A favourite characters relative comes to town with 3 distinct problems. First of which are her family, secondly of which is where she is from and lastly her inability to commit to love.

Will the hunters of the night be able to help our heroine? Will she be able to live and love? Will she live at all?

**Notes:** My updates will be a few weeks apart each time after the school term starts again.

**Notes 2:** This is my first attempt at a Dark Hunter Fic. The prologue contains no mention of the familiar Dark Hunters however that will come in the 1st chapter. This is just to introduce the new characters.

**Notes 3:** This is rated L, However, this is for future chapters and hopefully will work out right as I have never written a higher rating then a T.

**Disclaimer:** The Characters you recognise are the property of Sherrliyn Kenyon and o can only wish they were mine. Those you don't recognise are probably mine.

**Prologue.**

The wails of two young children filled the night air.

"Mama, Mama, pomoz nam."

Screams pleaded with Gods who could not or would not answer.

They ran towards a man whom they knew would help; the only certainty they felt at that time.

8 years old and enduring more then a child should ever have to know, or feel.

Fear for their family shot through them as they continued to race through the darkness to find the man whom their mother called another child of the night. Another man whose black eyes held hope.

A distant crash and cry of pain the children recognised only served to increase their wails, increase their fear.

Shrieking now, finally the man heard their cries.

Straining to hear the source of the terrified sounds he almost collided with the children making them as they ran to where they were told he might be.

" Hush, little ones, I'm here now." He answered them in their native tongue. "What scares you so?"

"Mama," they continued to cry. Then one of the boys drew up his courage and continued bravely." She fight with the bad man. He hurt Marek. Mama said find you. Tell you the children of the night are coming out to play."

Crouching down to their level he took both boys into their arms. Trying to reassure them, promising to try to help their family.

Cursing inside his head as a wave of fear assaulted him for a young woman whose kindness and courage alone kept him sane after the death of his child.

Cradling her children to them soothingly, he walked towards the house next to the bar where their "aunt" held domain.

She would keep them safely out of sight until someone could come to collect them.

_And someone will, _he thought, _I will make sure someone will, even if it takes shadedom to accomplish. _

He was both Kattagaria and Dark Hunter yet he was completely bound to human form.

Powers of old only allowed him to flash to places in the present, not even his brethren could force the change in him.

Reaching his destination he slowed his gait and knocked on the door loudly. Hard.

It was Gosia Lenarkiewicz's first night off in months and she was relaxing in a bubble bath of almost scalding water. One vice in which she shamelessly indulged. That and a certain dark man who came to her at the dead of night and dissapeared before the dawn began.

Giggling, the 26 year old woman grinned as she recalled the first time she met her best friend Madzia's saviour.

Janusz Takisienski. The man had such a raw power that she almost felt an animalistic pallor inside him.

Something she felt should scare her but didn't.

Sinking back into the water she felt herself begin to drift off. A memory of his overpowering presence she relaxed, a few minutes later she heard a loud frenzied banging on her door.

8

" Gosia," she heard her dark man yell. "Otworz Drwi! Open the door dammit. Gosia!"

Hearing him yell the children began to whimper again.

"Ciocia, Ciocia, Ciocia," Came the moans of the children, Fear clearly conveyed through their collected cries.

Jan banged on the door again and again, stopping only when he heard her feet thundering down the stairs.

"O moj Boze!" Exclaimed the other woman, "What happened? Is everything ok?" Suddenly stopping as she thought about how the kids would take her worry. She knew Magma tried not to let the boys see how bad off she could be.

As if sensing her thoughts he broke in answering both questions simultaneously. "I don't know but I am going to find out and help. Take care of the boys for her?"

"Of course, you know they are always welcome here, aren't you misiaczku?" she addressed the boy, trying to ease his worry.

On that note he handed the boys to her, kissed them on the head and left, leaving his lover to deal with the two little boys whose mental instability cut through him worse then anything else in his life.

**MEANWHILE**

"Marek, get up little boy," pleaded his sister in Polish. "Kochany move your butt we've got to get moving little boy."

Tears poured down her face as she watched her brother try to process what she had said. Her heart broke at his ignorance to her blatant baiting. Something he would normally never do.

"He'll be back any minute son. I'm too hurt to do much damage. Come on we haven't got anything left to fight with. We must run Child. We must"

No more words were spoken as the young woman had to tend with him collapsing in her arms, a weight she could not hold. Her knees gave out and she struggled to get them back on the field.

Blood poured out of various wounds on her body and she knew it was only a matter of time before she joined her brother in the realms of Morpheous.; if that were indeed where the unconscious go.

Standing again she began to drag the prone body she held with her.

Madzia was sure her attacker was not human, at least not conventionally so, and she was sure that her father and his new "Friend" would soon find them. Finish what they had started.

Bitter betrayal coursed through her body although surprise wasn't present within her thoughts.

_He should have only come after me. I'll kill him for this he has to know that. I'm the one that screwed him not them. Son of a bitch!_

Hatred coursed through her veins, giving her the strength she needed to get moving again.

"Jan "She called mentally knowing that if he heard her he would come. Praying he got the twins to safety.

Hoping she hadn't doomed them to death with her cry she became aware that she may have just sent out a psychic flare to the SOB after her and Marek.

Hearing her cry Jan flashed straight to her unaware that at the same moment her tormenter had intercepted the same call.

**sometime later**

The slayer had met the Hunter at the source of the call only to discover the battered female wielding a sword and calling on the Goddess Athena for guidance. And Artemis for assistance,

Immediate responses had a battle rage within seconds.

"Clang" went the sound of the two swords the men wielded striking each other.

Yet again. Collisions, attacks, defence. Strike block, strike block, Slash. Went the repeating pattern.

Animal against Hunter neither gaining the upper hand, both mindful of the woman whom lay near them, clinging to consciousness. Distracted momentarily the slayer seized upon his chance and stabbed the Hunter.

Immediately going after the girl.

He had a plan as to deal with her, first he planned to rape her, a fighting female was always such a treat. Only then would he take the final pleasure and kill her. Complete helplessness.

Poetic justice and a pay check all rolled into one he thought. "Oh how I love my life." He sang in a curiously demented voice not noticing the interaction going on between hunter and human.

Madzia would not give up this fight so she stood her ground and fought with everything she had left.

Attacking at the creature intent on her demise. She held a picture of her family in her mind. Her strength her safe haven, everything she had fought for and would continue to do so.

Magic coursed through her body and she infused it into her sword. She knew she could not kill him. But damned if she would not hurt him too. She only needed to but the time to escape. Time to recuperate and find help.

Signalling to Jan who was now on his feet.

They attacked together and she threw the Rosary beads her grandmother had once given her. Temporarily blinding the slayer (as he was called) they both slice through the slayer three times. He turned into a tiger and disappeared but not before he swiped at his two opponents. Breaking her already bruised ribs. And knocking the hunter back off his feet so he could not follow.

Pain made her queasy but she kept her feet under her. Staggering towards her brother she asked the dark man whom she called friend to transport them to Gosia's. Well, outside Gosia's anyway.

Knowing it was far from over she shot herself up with morphine and asked Jan to transport the four of them to America. Somewhere in Louisiana.

Renting a car she made her way towards the location that Artemis had given her. Driving past the sign welcoming them into New Orleans se finally began to relax.

Looking over at the twins sleeping in the back seat, faces angelic and unscathed, she smiled. Her little boys were her life. She didn't know what she would do without them. _If I'd lost them there would be no place on earth I wouldn't hunt him down in._

The older boy felt like her son more then her brother and she refused to let him die.

Nick would tell her where to find the help she needed. Not something she would ask for off the streets.

Glancing down at the card she held, a card she had received from her aunt and cousin with an address for them

**The Gautier residence.**

_Someone would direct her too him she was sure._

_Maybe the hospital would be better. No, I must trust Artemis in what she told me even If she was holding something back._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **In the event of Alien abduction the characters belonging to Sherrilyn Kenyon become public property until then all rights are reserved to her. All hail queen of the Dark Hunters.

**A/N**: I apologise for the spacing in the last chapter. If someone would be kind enough to help me perhaps I will be able to fix it.

I'll try to make this one a little easier to read.

**X ACHERON X:** _Thank you very much for your review. it was very kind. i hope to see you here again. It was good to know it wasn't a complete disaster. I rather thought it might end up as one._

**Adding a line of something as i want a space between this and the story and it won't stay.**

**Chapter 1.**

The tables had been pushed together, yet there was still not enough room for the inhabitants gathered at Sanctuary.

A pack meeting had been called a few days before so Fury had decided to conduct a small business meeting before the celebration began. The meeting had one significant difference. The people involved. Well, Former Dark Hunters, one active one, excluding Ash, squires and anyone remotely connected to the crowd of Daimon fighters in New Orleans.

Their families if known to the world were also present.

Fury had just finished detailing the status of the pack after their relocation to New Orleans. He paused then suddenly casting a grave look in their direction. He asked those with second sight to cast their minds and senses out in search of something strange. Look for a disturbance in the natural balance as it were.

The Ex Hunters and one active one seemed to be blind mentally and felt nothing at all. But his fellow Katagaria and Arcadian brethren looked troubled, amidst the intense look of concentration needed to carry out the task.

As for Ash, his expression betrayed nothing yet his emotions were suddenly both perturbed and troubled.

Colton Theodorakopolus was the first to break the awkward silence. His voice tinged with disbelief he said." If I didn't know better I'd say it was a mark of a slayer."

"It can't be" Answered the usually silent Papa Peltier. "It doesn't feel right and a slayer hasn't the cause to mask it's self in that way."

"Perhaps it's the mark of a lesser deity." Suggested Amanda, the only human sorceress among them.

"I'd ask you to ask Artemis Ash but she probably wouldn't answer right?" asked Dev trying to break the tension although his statement was correct.

Mama Lo turned to her son and said quite seriously, "We don't go looking for trouble son and I for one could do without the interference of the Gods. I'm sure Ash has enough to deal with without dealing with that Bitch 'Goddess' as Simi calls her. They do enough damage as it is."

"Besides Mama," murmured Aimee before raising her voice. " No one would dare attack the Sanctuary. It would be suicide! Where else could they seek a safe haven that welcomes all who come through the door."

"True sister," Echoed Kyle light-heartedly. His voice however became uncharacteristically sombre when he said. " Even if they bear the mark of either Slayer or God let someone else sacrifice for them we have given enough."

"There haven't been any reports on strange murders or even out of the ordinary stories in the media and I would know the amount of time I spend looking for it. So it's obviously not a gruesome killer if even that." Broke in Tabby, the resident Buffy. She then looked at Ash. " Beside I find it hard to believe Ash wouldn't know about it."

"Perhaps M'Adoc will know" replied Vane taking the attention away from a grateful Acheron.

The sometimes bouncer at Sanctuary was an astute judge of character and was very dangerous when angered.

"I'll ask him." Answered Ash." If he knows I'll tell you all about it."

"So we leave it alone?" asked Fury, impatiently.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**SOMETIME LATER **

The celebration was well underway. The people were either, eating, dancing, singing or chatting amiably.

The solemness felt at the meeting before had been totally lifted as they all celebrated the birthday of a former employee; Cherise Gautier. Although, now deceased the Peltiers felt the need to celebrate the life of the well loved woman whom no one would ever forget. She had been family to them and they would treat her just so.

Unfortunately they also keenly felt the absence of Nick Gautier. Friend, former pain in the ass but just as well loved as his mother; just another member of Sanctuaries extended family.

They felt he should be here, believing him to have become a Dark Hunter. Wanted for questioning in the murder of his mother Ash felt he could not come back to New Orleans publicly yet.

The police thought it was him who killed his mother.

Despite several character witnesses from the vast amount of people Nick knew. Whether friend or acquaintance they had all said the same thing; there is no way he would ever do anything to hurt Cherise. He loved his mother dearly.

He had paid the ultimate price for her. Although, that was something the humans would never know.

Nick had been grieving very hard and couldn't manage the crowd tonight so he was staying in solitude in Katateros.

Most Dark Hunters never found out about it. Yet, Ash felt more about Nick the others so he had opened his home to the newly made Hunter.

Ash was broken from his thoughts by a strange presence, which swamped him for a minute before promptly disappearing.

He couldn't identify it and felt that no one around him had sensed it.

He knew he must have as Simi immediately appeared and was transported to Katateros before anyone could find out.

He immediately ordered a drink at the bar and joined Tabby. He knew he needed cheering up and this woman, one of the few, he called friend would be able to do so.

An image of a young woman perhaps in her twenties freshly bathed from a river giving two identical boys faces something to eat. Seeing that a younger girl suddenly appears to the woman's surprise he saw her glance towards the car.

Artemis began calling in his mind insistently and as soon as the image disappeared she shut up and left him alone.

"Dammit Artie that may have been important!" He sent to her in anger. Though try as he might he could not recall the image again. Nor could he feel the presence of the woman. It was as if he had imagined it. Or she had simply disappeared. An impossibility, yet, strangely possible if Artemis had seen fit to tamper with his vision.

"What are you up to Artemis he sent." He sent receiving no reply. " Artie?" he tried again.

Usually she would clamber to answer his call. To have him indebted to her.

Ash decided to investigate further tomorrow.

Just then Mama Lo signalled for silence and glasses appeared in everyone's hands. "Raise your glasses everyone." She ordered.

"To Cherise Gautier." She toasted. "Loved by us all, may she rest in peace."

"Cherise Gautier!" Came the emphatic response

A strangled gasp came from the doorway and everyone froze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Predators of the Night.**

**Chapter 2.**

**ACHERON X: Once again thank you. It's good to know you'll be back again.**

No- one had sensed a foreign presence. So it took them a few seconds to react.

Dev was the first to reach her being the closest to her in the first place. He used the fact that her breathing was unsteady against her.

Throwing her up against the wall he demanded, "Who are you?"

The colour drained from her face as pain shot through her already abused body.

Invoking the name of the deceased Cherise Gautier had almost stopped her breathing but the wall she had been thrown into had made that happen completely.

_Surely Nick would have told me if Cherise were dead. He wouldn't have kept that from me, there's no way!_

Her thoughts confused her body tired, she almost didn't feel the mental probe the man holding her was sending.

Shields materialised again automatically.

She mentally berated herself for lowering them in the first place. She should not have been so lax with security no matter what the reason behind it was.

Immediate fear shot through her as one by one the inhabitants of the club closed in on her. The occupants battering on the shields her mind had erected.

"Who are you?"

"How did you get in here?"

"Are you stupid?"

"Can't you read?"

"Have you got a death wish?"

"What the hell are you?"

Suddenly paralysed by fear she had to fight hard to maintain the shields that held her true power in check.

Displaying to them who she really is.

If she let them win, let them through he would find them. She needed to protect her family, it was her responsibility, and it always had been.

She couldn't let the darkness swamping her mind take her, she simply couldn't.

It didn't occur to her to try to break the man's hold on her. Had grown accustomed to the pain that usually came with it, after it.

Guarded fear held her immobile. Magda didn't scare easily, yet she knew there was nothing human in the room. Well she hoped there was.

Everyone, everything could hurt her and she was too hurt to help herself, her family.

"_Damn you Artemis. _She thought. _How could you send me to my death?_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Acheron sensed Artemis reach out to the young woman. Her struggles ceased for a moment and he ordered Dev to release her.

He expected her to fall to the floor as the average human would but she remained on her feet. Staggering slightly, swaying too she kept her back against the wall and looked towards the exit points.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_A good three feet away. Leaving will be next to impossible and I haven't got the strength to fight them now._

Fear from helplessness threatened to swamp her again, so she called upon skills taught to her by the street so long ago. She stopped, took a deep breath, blanked everything out without losing sight of her surroundings. Then she called out to Artemis and got no reply.

Then she stopped.

Listened to the questions coming at her and finally focused on the faces behind them.

"O Holera." She exclaimed as she watched the abstract beauty she could see in front of her. Their bodies equally appealing. _This is completely unreal._

As calmly as she could she drew herself up to her full height and told them all to, "shut up. It's hard enough to think when you're all screaming at me."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Shock made the voices quieten. They listened to her voice and heard a slight lilt to it. Eastern European sent Mama Lo to them.

They listened to her as she continued.

" I would appreciate it if you would all back the hell off trying to open my head. I'm not even going to try and you if I can't do it safely. I. Will. Not. Let. You. In. So would you please stop with giving me a pounding headache already? I'll settle with the broken bones that idiotic Neanderthal gave me when he tried to use me to bulldoze the wall with me."

Ash was about to interrupt her rant when a half size figure darted towards her and started yelling.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Mama, Mama, come quick, Marek needs help." In her native tongue

No one understood so Colt once again took her hold of this time.

"Co sie Stalo?" (What happened.)

As his words kept running together she finally broke in.

"Kochany slow down! I can't understand you. Stop now!"

His mile a minute speech died instantly and instead he continued in English now addressing Colt. "You let go of my mama. Giant Man. We need her now."

"Mama! Marek? Mama? Mama?" He tried again clearly panicking.

He sent her a mental image that they couldn't see and she cursed. Or at least they assumed that was what she said.

The girl suddenly spun out of hid grasp mentally flinging Zane, Fang and Fury out of the way of the exit before sprinting towards her car. As if not hurt.

"Marek?" She yelled. "Marek? Answer me!"

Still they could not understand.

"What did you just say?" Asked Kyle.

"I said learn the language you freak." After the third time he said it. "Now move. Or better yet, direct me to the nearest hospital."

"Hospital?" Asked Mama Lo.

"Yes, hospital! Sometime this winter would be nice." She answered sarcastically.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

She knelt by the bleeding boy at her feet. Knowing it was far too late for a doctor to help.

Determined not to lose her brother, she did something she knew she would later forget. Telling her brother to hold on she screamed for the Goddess Artemis for help.

"Artemis, you swore to me he would not die, Dammit, you gave me your word. Help me. Please give me my power to heal back. Please."

All the outsider's understood was her invoking the name of the goddess they all hated.

The beautiful woman well Goddess appeared in front of her and said no.

However, she did heal the boy.

"I gave you my word but for this you will have to pay." And then she disappeared. Speaking to her in Greek.

Too relieved for her brother to care she flung herself towards the boy only to be caught and held back by Ash. His hands spanned her abdomen and yanked back.

Pain shot through her and finally she couldn't hold back any longer and the darkness swallowed her.

It was all just too much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Predators of the night.**

**Chapter 3.**

**x Acheron x: My one faithful reviewer, thank you for your support.**

She fought through the black mist shrouding the inside of her head.

Fought against the blessed numbness that came with unconsciousness.

Magda knew she had to fight. There were three little boys depending on

Her. Her three little boys for goddess sake.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She came awake slowly, thought Colt, as he watched the woman, girl

Really struggle to regain consciousness. Strong, she's got to have great

Mental strength to withstand us.

For even unconscious she had held her own against them. Withheld the

Mental shields she had used to keep them out, though they all tried to

Get in.

Ash had gone to consult with Artemis to ask her what was going on.

Although, she seemed strangely reluctant to let him into her home, even

With promises of obedience.

He watched as she flexed her wrists surreptitiously. Her ankles too,

Each shackled to the wall. If he had been human he would not have heard

Her. She'd obviously been in this position before.

Will someone get some water? Please, I think she's coming too. He asked

The people in sanctuary.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Her body hurt all over though her ribs seemed worst of all. Fresh

Bruises had formed where she had been forcibly thrown into the wall by the

Pretty man. She was chained to the wall, (great I'd forgotten how well

That feels), and sitting on a chair. For comfort?

Where are the others, my boys, She began to think Wait lets not reveal

My weaknesses before they even try to force them out of me.

Madzia opened her eyes slowly only to be assaulted with her national

Anthems being pounded out between her eyes, and hammered into her head.

Her mouth was dry and coated with what felt like cotton wool.

"Your kids keep telling us you were looking for something you wouldn't

Find. Well someone. Creative lie by the way, but you would have known

about Cherise if you were truly related to them. The way they say you

Are."

Colt took pity on her and handed her the water. She took to sips, still

Mistrusting and then stopped. She had cleared her mouth and simply let

Him continue.

"Now tell me who the hell you really are? We will not offer sanctuary

To those who see fit to lie to us so easily. Who are you?"

She laughed then. Not a humorous laugh but one to release the tension

She felt.

They told you I'm Nick's cousin. Where is he by the way? He'll need

Help after aunt Cheri died?"

She watched as his face suddenly darkened as a memory darted across his

Brain. Anger colouring his tone. "Now I definitely know you are not

Related to Cherise. She hated the name Cheri, said it held too much pain for

Her. Told us it made her ashamed to not being true to herself."

Remi, having heard everything walked in and decided to discredit her

story more. He told her sombrely, "Besides the Police say it was Nick that

Killed his mum." Whilst pinning her to the wall, pressing into her

intimidatingly. Animalistically.

Suddenly furious, everything in her coming down. She threw the cup of

Water at him and let loose. "Don't you dare so much as even speak his

Name to me you son of a bitch."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Stopped in shock they listened to her fury. "Nick would never hurt his

Mum. You know what you can go and get that idiotic vampire man and get

Your flea infested butt out of my face."

Fuck, was the collective thought of the shapeshifters. How could she

Know what they were. What the hell was a human doing walking with that kind

of knowledge. What the fuck was the squires' council doing? The mentally

shouted for the other weres to come in. Hunters too.

"And another thing whatever you've done to Nick had better not be fatal

Or I will kick your arses. Creatures of the night or no and I've got the

Damn power. Hurt anyone I care about and you will pay with your lives!"

Purple light enveloped her and they watched as her magic melted the

Shackles encircling her. Everything shook with the force of her rage. A

Bolt of pure power shot from her and hit Colt who had to fight to get

Back onto his feet and blasted her simultaneously with Ash, who had just

Come in.

She fell to the ground exhausted and a few tears ran down her face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The worst thing for her was that she knew that she shouldn't have lost

Control like that. She had a temper and knew what power she wielded

When pushed too far.

Looking around at the destruction she had caused she muttered,"I'm

Sorry. I just wanted to find Nick. Please let me go let me leave. I was

Told you could help me."

&&&&&&&&8&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"He took Cherise's death hard." Said mama Lo. Offering the bedraggled

girl an olive branch. She sensed no evil intentions from her.

"I'm Nicolette Peltier and this is my family. I apologise for our

caution."

Motioning them to introduce themselves before the girl regained her

strength and determination.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Returning the olive branch she let her shields down for a minute, not

Fully but enough for them to think she had. Letting Ash see the most.

They gasped looks of horror and shock on their faces.

"You won't feel me if I don't want you to. What I showed you was in

good faith but I meant what I said. Anyone who stands in my way is as good

as dead." Threat evident in her clear voice. Tired as she must have

been she regained her strength. Fought again although for what they

didn't know.

Ash came towards her and she spoke to him mentally. Just to him. " Even

You will not feel me God if I do not will it."

Glaring at her he asked her, "How do you know who I am? How do you?

speak the language of the Atlanteans.

"You are Acheron, slayer of the gods and destroyer of the worlds." At

his mind shove she continued quickly. " I hold the knowledge of the gods.

It comes to me when I call for it but just like you it comes with a

price tag attached."

Aloud though, she gasped having formed a conclusion. "Oh Gods, she

groaned. " He didn't, please tell me he didn't?

"Didn't what child?" Asked Nicolette clearly confused.

"Even Nick isn't that stupid. Even he would know better then to

sell her soul to that Bitch. Come on tell me he hasn't turned hunter?"

Shock immobilised them again and the girl suddenly snapped. " Oh for

Gods sake. A girl doesn't grow up on the streets with her eyes closed.

You pay attention or you become one with the stars. Pick up a few

survival instincts along the way."

"Don't worry about answering my question, it was mostly rhetorical. Of

course Nick would be stupid enough, gods know he loved his mum that

much.

Anyway when can I see him, Mr Bossman?" She asked Ash.

He just looked at her and asked for someone to check on her kids.

Laughing at him, "don't bother." Raising her voice she peered at the

door. "Hey Chlopcy, When you're done listening why don't you come in and

say hi."

"How the hell?" "What the fuck?" Were only two of the exclamations made

as they processed her words.

Apparently her children were dead in their senses too.


End file.
